


Star On My Heart

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Come Marking, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Clint goes and marks himself as Steve's which has Steve's great approval____Kinktober prompt 29: Branding





	Star On My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I got either of their voices right in this. I did the best I could. Sorry in advance for that.

Clint pulled his shirt back on over his head and handed over a wad of bills to the man that had just finished working him over. Steve was going to be getting back from his mission with Shield today and Clint didn’t want to be late greeting his boyfriend. Steve had been gone for almost two weeks now and Clint was getting very eager to see him again. He knew that the line of work they were both in meant that some sacrifices had to be made when it came to their personal lives but that didn’t make it suck any less.

Whistling under his breath Clint made his way through the back alley streets of New York with a skip in his step. He wasn’t sure that Steve would fully approve of what he had just done, especially since they hadn’t discussed anything beforehand. As far as Clint was concerned though it was his body and therefore his decision as to what he did with it. He didn’t need Steve’s approval to do anything but that didn’t mean that he didn’t hope his boyfriend would be okay with the choices that he made.

By the time Clint made it back to the tower and up to the floor that he and the super soldier shared, Steve was already back making himself right back at home in the kitchen. While Clint was more than content eating take out or cereal right out of the box he knew that Steve much preferred a home cooked meal. Even when he still had a tendency to boil all of just for old times sake.

“Hey there Handsome. All you’re missing is a cute little apron and it would be just like coming home to a sweet little housewife making me up some dinner,” Clint teased even as he made his way quickly over to Steve’s side and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Steve was quick to respond to the kiss, his tongue working its way into Clint’s mouth to reclaim ground that it hadn’t tasted in almost two weeks. By the time they pulled back they were both panting slightly and their eyes had darkened with desire.

“I don’t know many housewives that pack the same kind of punch that I do but I’d sure love to meet them,” Steve said, his hands finding Clint’s hips and holding the archer close. “Did you miss me?”

Clint’s heart nearly melted at the soft question and he leaned into Steve’s touch a bit more.

“Course I missed you. I always hate it when you go on these kinds of missions without me there to watch your back,” said Clint.

Steve smiled at that. “You do know they don’t send me out alone right? There are other agents there watching my back even if I’m the one in charge of the mission. I don’t think they want to have to deal with the paperwork of losing Captain America on their watch.”

Clint snorted and rolled his eyes. “Baby agents. You can’t count them. They’re barely off training wheels.”

Steve just chuckled. Clint and Natasha both had made their opinions on the so called baby agents very clear. Until they had been shot at least three times neither of the two spies would consider them full agents and capable of watching the back of someone they cared about. Steve wasn’t sure how getting shot instead of being careful enough to avoid that to begin with was something that made someone a full agent instead of a baby one but there was no arguing with either of them.

“So, what did you do while I was gone?” Steve asked as he pulled away to check on the pasta that he had cooking up on the stove for lunch.

Clint grimaced mildly though Steve’s back was to him so the soldier missed it. This was were he was going to have to talk to Steve about what he had done earlier today. If he didn’t than Steve was just going to find out on his own later and that would make things even worse. The archer still didn’t regret his decision, especially since he did it with Steve in mind but that didn’t mean that Steve was going to approve.

“Well there is one thing,” Clint began as he carefully pulled his shirt off over his head leaving him bare chested in the middle of the room.

When Clint didn’t continue Steve turned around to check on the other man to see what was wrong. The moment Steve’s eyes landed on Clint’s chest he sucked in a sharp breath in shock.

Clint carefully watched every reaction Steve made, his sharp eyes missing nothing. He didn’t miss the way Steve’s jaw dropped open slightly or the way the soldier’s pupils dilated in clear desire and want. It was the best possible reaction that Clint could have hoped for and he was cheering internally that he was lucky enough to get it.

“See something you like soldier?” Clint asked with a clear smirk in his voice.

Steve had just enough presence of mind to reach behind him and turn off the stove so nothing burned before slowly making his way over to where Clint was standing. He raised up a hesitant hand, checking Clint for permission to touch and receiving a small nod, before brushing the tips of his fingers just along the edge of the new tattoo that graced Clint’s chest.

“Clint,” Steve said just above a whisper. “What? I don’t understand?”

Clint reached up and covered Steve’s hand with his own so that they both laid over the Captain America shield that had been tattooed over Clint’s heart. “I know that in our line of work there is always a level of danger. That personal attachments can be used against us by the bad guys if they know about it so we can’t exactly tell the world about us but that doesn’t mean that we don’t deserve to have anything. We deserve some way to show each other that we belong to one another. This is my way of showing that I belong to you. You’re it for me Steve and I wanted some way to show it that can never be taken away.”

Steve just kept staring at their clasped hands not saying a word. That was okay though. Clint had two good eyes and could see the way Steve’s breathing had picked up and the moisture coating the soldier’s eyelashes. When Steve did move it was to pull their hands away from the tattoo only to lean down and place a tender kiss over the healing skin.

When Steve looked back up at Clint the archer noticed the the blue of Steve’s eyes had nearly disappeared with how wide his pupils had gotten. The clear look of desire was having an arousing effect on Clint too making the archer firm up in his pants.

“Bedroom?” Steve asked, his voice taking on a husky tone.

“Bedroom,” Clint agreed quickly.

The archer yelped in surprise as he was lifted up and tossed over Steve’s shoulder as the soldier carried him into the bedroom like a caveman carrying off his chosen mate. Clint let out a laugh at the image in his head of Steve in a loincloth and tucked that away to play with on another day. The laugh was cut short when Clint was dropped down in the center of the bed and had his shoes and pants unceremoniously torn from him and tossed haphazardly onto the floor. Steve’s clothes were just as quick to follow before the soldier was crawling up onto the bed and straddling Clint’s waist.

The archer was already breathing heavily and his hands came up to grip at Steve’s well muscled thighs as he watched his lover take his own hard cock in hand and start jerking himself off hard and fast. Clint’s own arousal skyrocketed as Steve’s eyes never left the tattoo on his chest even as the soldier quickly got himself off, splashing his release all over the tattoo in rope after rope of cum.

Clint licked his lips as a few stray drops hit them, tasting his lover and bucking his own hips up seeking his own release. Steve didn’t seem to notice at first as his right hand shakily rubbed his cum into the tattoo as though that would somehow mark it even more as Steve’s than his most iconic image already did.

“Steve,” Clint whimpered. “Come one. Steve.”

Clint’s short thrusts with his hips became more insistent and Steve was pulled from his marking of Clint’s tattoo back to the present and his lover’s predicament. Keeping his right hand firmly placed over the cum covered tattoo, Steve reached behind himself with his left hand and took hold of Clint’s aching cock. Clint was embarrassed to say that it didn’t take more than a few strokes of Steve’s hand before he too was shooting off, his own release making a mess of Steve’s other hand.

Only when Clint started to whimper and try to pull away due to overstimulation did Steve let go of the archer’s cock. Not wanting to move away and yet not wanting to crush his lover beneath his weight, Steve carefully rolled onto his side next to Clint, his fingers still running over the tattoo even as the cum began to cool and dry.

“I’m not sure that’s what the artist meant being keeping the tattoo moisturized,” Clint joked, a comfortable haze falling over him as he lay in Steve’s arms.

Steve smiled and placed a kiss on Clint’s shoulder. “I’ll make sure to wash it clean so it doesn’t get infected. I just couldn’t help myself.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Clint said. “Was a bit worried you might not approve.”

“My approval doesn’t matter for something like this,” Steve promised. I might not always like the things you do but they’re your choices to make. I just prefer we discuss major changes together before either of us go making them.”

Clint hummed, fully relaxed after a good orgasm and not ready to dive into a serious discussion at the moment.

“Noted Captain. I’ll keep that in mind for future reference.”

Steve shook his head in amusement before pulling away so that he could go and grab a washcloth to wipe Clint clean like he had promised. It wouldn’t do to have his symbol on his lover getting all messed up because he got too overenthusiastic and couldn’t clean up after himself.


End file.
